


Color of the Soul

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Paint Me Your Color [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Body Paint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, body art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: ‘I want to paint you.’It’s becoming a common request that Catra had answered time and again without fail or question. It’s what she had gotten used to, a calling card that has earned itself its Pavlovian response within the brunette’s chest. But she hadn’t realized that there was a bit of spice to the usual message, a different tang to its usual flavor that had gone unnoticed until Adora’s further elaboration.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Paint Me Your Color [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596742
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210





	Color of the Soul

_‘I want to paint you._ ’

It’s becoming a common request that Catra had answered time and again without fail or question. It’s what she had gotten used to, a calling card that has earned itself its Pavlovian response within the brunette’s chest. But she hadn’t realized that there was a bit of spice to the usual message, a different tang to its usual flavor that had gone unnoticed until Adora’s further elaboration.

“So, I want to try body painting this time.” Adora said, taking a seat by the counter with a box of art supplies and paint freshly shipped and received by the blonde.

Catra’s eyes were drawn to its contents, spotting the new, clean and full bottles in their variety of colors, a pack of new brushes with bristles of varying lengths and shapes, and a bag of white sponges, untouched and unblemished. It didn’t take a genius to figure that all this was purchased new just for her, but Catra had to wonder how long Adora had been dealing with this new bug of inspiration biting at the back of her head. How long had the thirst for adventure and exploration into new territory been plaguing her thoughts?

She reached a hand into the box, pulling out one of the bottles, a pale, bluish-grey tone, and looking over the label with silent consideration. “The usual got too boring for you?” she asked when she placed the bottle back down, her eyes looking to the blonde sitting patiently beside her.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Adora answered, her tone soft with thought, “It’s just… I was looking at our first portrait—the very first one—and I was wondering if I could turn that into a reality.”

“So, you want to paint me to look like the me you painted the first time.”

“Essentially speaking, yes.” Adora nodded her head, affirming Catra’s interpretation.

It had been quite a while since Catra had thought about that first time, that first experience of laying herself bare before Adora’s eyes. Although she had grown used to having the blonde see all of her, now content and at peace with displaying her body’s history before that steely gaze, she could still remember the abundance of conflicting feelings and emotions that wrecked her heart. She remembered how she cried before her, telling her embedded words she never told anyone else before and thought how she was slowly being mended back to herself.

It was ironic when Catra thought about it, how her heart had to break before it could be fixed again.

“Have you ever done body painting before?” she asked.

She caught the blonde shaking her head from the edge of her vision, her blonde locks swaying behind her head with the resemblance of a golden halo in the distortion. “I want you to be my first.” Adora said, taking on a rosy tint as she laughed, “Although… being my first means I can’t really guarantee I’ll be all that good, but you have my word that I’ll try my best.”

Catra couldn’t help letting that sink in from the bashful, nervous look on her face to the way her proposal made her feel pink and giddy in the pit of her stomach. She settled it with a soft chuckle, raising a brow as she pressed a finger to the blonde’s forehead. It drew her eyes up, making the blush on her cheeks fade at the sudden gesture.

“What are you making yourself sound like a virgin for?” she asked, her laugh growing a little louder.

“I’m not- No, wait,” Adora’s mind reshuffled the words, a playful look coming to her eyes, “I guess, technically, I am.” she said, a sly smirk coming to her lips—the seeds of a mischievous plot.

A hand reached for Catra’s, taking it from her forehead and cradling it against her chest. “Catra,” she pressed the hand closer to her beating bosom, “won’t you do me the honor of taking my body painter virginity?”

Catra wasn’t sure what she was expecting, wasn’t sure what she _should_ have expected, but the way those eyes sunk their searing touch into her heart while those lips offered her sweet proposition should not make her want to burst like they were doing now. She pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to pull away but finding her grip too strong.

“Why are you asking so seriously?” she asked, keeping herself from looking back at the blonde’s pleading face.

“What do you mean? This is very serious, Catra.” Adora pressed her face closer, slipping off the stool just to inch her face further into Catra’s space. “I’m asking you to take my first time, something I can never get back. You don’t get any more serious than this.”

Catra felt the corner of the counter press into her back, curling her spine over the surface in an attempt to get away from the overly pleading expression. But all it managed to do was pin her to the fixed furniture, the blonde having them pressed hip to hip and chest to chest.

“Catra,” Adora called her again, “Catra, I need you to look at me.”

Catra let the laugh slip, “God, if I say yes, will you let me get up?”

“Maybe,”

Catra rolled her eyes with a groan, as if she wasn’t already planning to agree in the first place. As if the blonde was really twisting her arm to do possibly one of their tamest artistic ventures yet. “Alright, fine. Now get off.”

Adora hummed, considering the request for a moment before leaning her head closer to the brunette’s collarbone. “Just a few more seconds.”

“Nuh-uh,” a hand pressed to the blonde’s face, pushing and smooshing her face to get her off, “my back isn’t dealing with ‘a few more seconds’ of this.”

Adora just laughed as Catra was made to put in so much strenuous effort just to get her to let up on the pressure, turning herself to deadweight and hanging on her like a ragdoll filled to the brim with lead. And Catra, despite the biting strain that nipped at her vertebrae, laughed right back at her.

***

Catra had lost track of how long it had been since she last saw this nighttime landscape and her radiant figure adorn with roses and thorns. The days blurred together into weeks and, before she knew it, the weeks had accumulated into months. She hadn’t seen it since its initial manifestation, the artist taking it back to her home to do god knows what with it after adding in those few extra details to give it more depth. It felt almost surreal to see it again, aged and a bit different since their last encounter but still pulling at her heart with its window into Adora’s perception of the brunette.

“You doing alright?” Adora asked, walking up behind her and peeking at her face.

Catra turned towards her, giving the blonde a slight smile before wiping the look clean off her face. “If you’re asking if I’m going to cry again, the answer is no. I’m fine.”

“Aw,” she pouted, throwing her arms around the girl’s shoulders, “does this mean I can’t move you to tears anymore?”

“It means I won’t be falling for the same trick twice.” A hand reached back towards the blonde, pinching at her cheek while a soft flurry of ows fluttered against the rim of her ear. Only the faintest utterance of an apology released her fingers’ merciless grasp on the supple flesh, hearing a light groan rumble in her victim’s throat.

“But I guess this is good too.” Adora admitted, moving her lips closer to the side of Catra’s face, “You’ve only gotten more beautiful since then.” she whispered, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek.

“Sap…” she muttered, taking in a deep breath to settle her clenching chest. Although it kept her heart beating, it did little to stop the blood flow from rushing to her face and coloring the freckled surface. “Anyway, you took this back to your place, didn’t you? What did your little friends think when they saw it?” she asked, giving herself something else to think about.

“Oh, I’m not sure. It’s not really set up somewhere where I usually have company.” she answered, her tone steady and straight.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Adora chuckled, “I have it as the centerpiece for your shrine. Of course, I can’t really show that kind of place off so it’s mostly for my enjoyment.”

Catra laughed too, “You’re kidding, right?” she asked, but there was no answer. She only met the smiling gaze of the blonde’s blue eyes staring back at her without a word. “Adora?” she called to her again, the staring contest giving her smile a nervous tinge as it died back on her lips.

“Welp,” the blonde finally spoke up again, “we better get started.” Her arms released Catra’s body, walking away to set up their workspace.

“H-Hey! You can’t just walk away after that. Adora!” Catra cried out with alarm but it fell on deaf ears, the blonde too preoccupied with getting everything just right for their first body painting session.

Of course Adora was joking. Or, at the very least, she was pretty sure she was joking. Catra could never be one hundred percent sure with Adora's eccentric side but she couldn’t keep her mind too occupied on it. Her eyes and body were much too invested in the blonde blotching and coloring her skin with a careful hand. The paint felt cool, chilling her body and running goosebumps everywhere it touched, but every slight slip of the blonde’s fingers and the heated gaze of her hardened eyes kept her chest warm with a steady heat.

She started with the broader end of the design, plotting out the roses’ background and general placement while glancing at her reference every so often. The intimate distance Adora held, mere inches away as she coated Catra with her passion, sent a glimmer to her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

“Still feeling good about yourself there?” she asked, ever the chatty model drawing the blonde’s attention away if only for a second.

Adora looked back up at her, rolling her eyes with a soft chuckle. “What if I told you I was starting to feel a little iffy?” she answered with a question of her own.

Catra laughed at the implication, “I’d tell you to get over it. Besides, being ‘iffy’ ain’t really your thing.”

A soft chuckle fell from Adora’s lips, the air of her breath trailing its light touch over the artist’s workspace. “Guess I can’t really argue with you there.” she said with a light shrug, moving onto a new color and focusing in on a different area. She spotted her skin with a rosy pink, dabbing away at her flesh as if she knew the land well, fingers flying over the subtle turns and curves like it was her own backyard.

“Actually,” she spoke up again, “it feels really good learning something new like this with you. I’m more excited than nervous.”

“And what if it doesn’t come out as good as you’re hoping? Will you be disappointed?” Catra asked, keeping her slight wince to a minimum when she felt the blonde’s colors kiss at a particularly sensitive area.

“No, I don’t think so. It just means we’ll have to try again.” she answered, her fingers keeping Catra steady as she continued working away at the area. “Isn’t that how you do? You get up, and you try again. Not really much else we can do.” she said, lifting her eyes up to take in Catra’s stare, holding her gaze in a mesmerizing stare.

A soft smile came to the brunette’s lips, raising her hand and feeling the warmth of Adora’s face cover her palms and run through her fingers. “There’s plenty of other things we can do. But I like your answer.” she said, a solemn flicker twinkling in her eyes, a complicated, paradoxical emotion dancing in their dual hue.

Of course, she believed her words with every fiber of her being; believed that, with Adora, it could be true. But she’s had experiences in the contrary. Times when she couldn’t get back up. Times when it wasn’t worth trying again.

***

As time carried on, the artist had dotted Catra’s body with rose after rose, keeping true to the original while adding more to take full advantage of the 3-D landscape. Blossoming sweet, baby pink petals and blooming sugary ivory hugged her body with adoration and care, as lovely and flattering as the first time. Maybe even more so as she felt the paint cling to her flesh and mark her skin with their physical presence.

With their layout plotted confidently, Adora had moved onto adding some finer details to her painting. The brush she used, a round brush with its pointed tip, stroked a line of fire as it trailed along her body, making the act of staying still a challenge. She gave her mind something to focus on, counting the seconds the bristles lingered on her flesh and measuring each breath that came in and left her body.

Adora wasn’t completely blind to this, raising her eyes in a brief glance when her breathing was tripped up at the brush running a vine over her nipple. “You still feeling alright?” she asked with a raised brow, keeping the brush pressed against her breast.

Catra snickered, “This is nothing.” she said, the smirk on her lips exuding control and defiant resilience.

The blonde gave back a short chuckle before carrying on, working down her breast and letting the sensation nip at her skin and tickle her nerves with their little shocks.

After every few inches of vine and stem work, Adora would alternate to a finer brush, adding in the thorns that lined the vines with their deadly touch. It drew her attentive gaze closer to her scars, coloring and reshaping them as if they were fresh and new. It drew Catra’s attention back to the old wounds, watching that artistic vision narrowing in on them and working to rewrite their history.

“Don’t you ever get curious about them?” Catra wasn’t sure what compelled her to ask, either a passing whim or the question was a long time coming, but it was out there before she could care to question its conception.

Those blue eyes looked back up at her again, uncertainty clouding the clarity of her usual gaze while hesitation came to her lips.

“It’s okay if you are.” Catra reassured her, “I don’t really mind.”

Adora swallowed something down, looking back at her stilled brush and holding her hand there. “I suppose, from time to time, I do get a little curious. But I wouldn’t want to pry, so I thought I shouldn’t ever ask.”

Catra laughed softly, “That’s fair.” she said, waiting for Adora to see the smile that lifted the corners of her lips. “To tell you the truth, I was really nervous about you seeing them the first time. I didn’t know what you’d think of them and I instantly thought the worst.”

“Catra, I…” Adora paused for a moment, considering her words carefully, “that could never happen. I'm not so shallow to be scared away by scars.”

“Well of course I know that _now_ , but back then… The first time’s always the scariest, you know?” she asked, watching the blonde’s head nod in silent agreement. She could have stopped there. Some part of her mind told her to stop there. The other part wanted to confide in the blonde more, to push it further and let the words unspoken behind years of silence spill out. “You want to know where I got them?”

“I… I can’t ask you to put yourself out like that.”

“Then… what if I want to tell you? Would you listen?” she rephrased the question and waited silently.

“Of course… if you want to tell me, of course I’ll listen.” Adora said, raising her gaze to look at Catra with all her determination and will to see this conversation through.

She knew it; they both knew it. The gravity of this topic, the sensitive nature of this issue. But Catra wanted to trust her with it. For all the times she’s sketched and painted this tattered and worn body of hers, she felt she could let their past fly free.

The brunette took in a deep breath, held it for a moment before letting it go with the tension in her chest. “Some of them are from when I was skating. I don’t get them as much as I did back in the beginning, but I’ve had some bad wipeouts when I was new. The worst is this one right here.” she said, holding up her arm with its surgical stripe running along its length. “I got scared grinding down this one rail. I messed up and broke my arm pretty bad. The doctors had to go in to set the bone back in place.”

The blonde winced at the mental image, only able to imagine just how painful of an experience it was.

Catra chuckled, “Yeah, it was like something out of a horror movie. I’m honestly surprised I got back on my board after that one. But I guess that’s just how it is with something you love.” she said with a soft, reminiscent smile. Her eyes glanced over towards the window, watching the night sky overtake the day, replacing the warm hues with its cool shade. “That’s how its supposed to be…” she whispered, the smile fading and her eyes drifting.

“The rest of them…were 'gifts' from my own mom.” she said, ripping off the band-aid and letting the words sink into the heavy atmosphere.

She felt the concern in Adora’s eyes claw at her skin, sending her heart into a panic but she refused to let it show on her face. She was the one that put that look in her eyes, there was no point regretting it now. She could only pray that the look wasn’t a permanent change.

“This one here,” she kept talking, her fingers pointing to the scar at her side, “she was whipping me with the wrong side of a belt and I was trying to get away. So one of the stray shots got my side.”

The brush had long since left her skin, Adora’s full focus shifting to Catra’s words, following her story and learning the history carved into her flesh. Her eyes followed the trail of Catra’s fingertips, moving from her waist down to the side of her leg.

“And this one,” she carried on, “she was in some kind of mood. I don’t know if I did anything or not, but she called me into the kitchen, screaming about something while throwing the glasses towards me. She didn’t hit me with them, but the shards got me instead. I didn’t even notice I was bleeding until she finally let me go.”

Adora reached her hand over the old scar, warming it with her tender caress and grounding Catra’s spirit back to this present moment. She rested a hand over the blonde’s, holding on and squeezing to remind herself where she was and who she was with.

“Everyday was something different. She never ran out of things to be mad about. Never at a lost for words to berate me with. But I kept thinking that the next day would be better, that there would be some miracle that would make her have a change of heart. I kept holding onto that hope for ten years. But one night it went too far…” she took a moment to pause and breathe. “She was ready to kill me… She was going to kill me, and I didn’t want to die so I…I hit her back with the most solid thing I could reach.”

Adora’s hand didn’t falter, remaining firmly pressed to Catra’s leg and letting the brunette hold onto her as tightly as she needed to. Her voice was soft when she spoke, treading carefully through the precarious air. “Catra… did you-”

“I didn’t kill her.” Catra answered before she had the chance to finish, “I’m not that lucky… No, we both went to the hospital. At that point, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. They took me out of there, placed me with this really nice lesbian couple. They already had a kid of their own but they were happy enough to take me in.”

She breathed out a short chuckle, the air pushing past a lump that had lodged itself deep within her throat. She squeezed Adora’s hand harder to force it to stay still. “I never saw her again, but she never went away either. Every now and again, I remember the things she said and the look of hatred on her face when she beat me. That kind of stuff…it sticks to you… It never really goes away; you just learn to live with it. But you know what the worst thing about all of it was? Worse than the broken bones and the bruises and the constant mantras of contempt?”

Adora gave a soft shake of her head.

“It’s that… that woman… she gave birth to me. She carried me in her stomach for nine months, went to some hospital and gave birth to me. Some nurse gave my small, fragile body to her, and she held me in her arms. And what she saw there… was an actual human being.” Her voice began to crack and shake and break under the pressure but she continued on as if she was still speaking in her steady tone. “For a few seconds, she loved me… But I guess I grew up to be a disappointment in the end… I never did find out what I did to change her mind…”

Something warm trickled down her face, wetting her cheeks with their small streams and dripping onto her body. The blur to her vision was ignored. The first few drops went unnoticed. It was only when Adora reached for her cheek, a gentle stroke of her thumb wiping away at the watery substance, did she realize she was crying.

“Dammit,” Catra sobbed softly, “What do I even have to cry about now? Shit…” she muttered, moving her hands to rub at her eyes and attempt to dry them.

Adora had to stop her before she could risk getting the paint into her eyes, holding her hand and standing up. “Hang on, I’ll get you something so don’t rub them, okay?” she asked, waiting for Catra to nod her head before looking for something clean to dry her face.

Adora wouldn’t dare leave Catra alone for long, not in this state. The sounds of her rushing feet hit the floor harder and shook the studio with her urgency. The soft tremors that ran through the floorboards paused for a moment, the sound of running water taking their place before they returned again.

She kept her head down, feeling the tears clingy to her lashes before falling from her eyes. She could barely see through them, only recognizing the blonde’s return by her vague shape and blurred color.

“I ruined this…” Catra muttered with a sniffle, “I ruined our first time…”

Adora shushed her gently, taking Catra’s face by her jaw and raising her head to look at her. “You didn’t ruin anything.” she told her, her voice cradling her heart while a warm, soaked paper towel gathered the tears from her eyes and cleaned the streaks that ran down her face. “You hear me, right? You didn’t ruin it. Nothing is ruined.”

“But-”

“No,” a moist finger pressed itself to the brunette’s lips, “I’m telling you it isn’t ruined. If anything, you’ve made it even more special.” She waited for a moment, continuing to gently wipe her face of the tears that still ran free from her glistening gold and cerulean gaze. “You told me because you wanted to trust me with what you've been through. If that isn’t special, I don’t know what is. And…I’ll tell you one more thing.” A soft smile spread on Adora’s lips, breaking through the fog of Catra’s vision and filling her eyes with all the tenderness and affection she had accumulated for the brunette in the short months they had known one another. “You’re not a disappointment. Not to the people who took you in, not to the friends you’ve made, and certainly not to me.”

Catra couldn’t be certain just how deep those words would sinking into that thick, murky part of her psyche that had been so thoroughly tainted by her biological mother. She couldn’t say for certain if it would make it clearer, more healed and purified. But she couldn’t deny the tight squeeze in her chest, the words finding a home in her mind that continued to outshine and blind that place back into its dark, shadowy corner.

She didn’t resist her urge to take that warm, shining body into her arms, embracing it fully as she clung to the fabric on Adora's back with a tight squeeze. She felt them take a step back from the colliding force and would have welcomed the idea of knocking them both off their feet, but the blonde was much too sturdy to fall.

Those arms wrapped around her body as well, a hand stroking her hair and reminding her just how good it felt to be petted by someone’s gentle touch. A soft chuckle brushed against her forehead, “I take it you’ll believe me then?” she asked with a soft whisper.

Catra’s head nodded, careful not to knock her skull into the blonde’s jaw, “I’ll take your word for it this time…but you might have to remind me if I forget.” she said, speaking against Adora’s shirt.

“Of course… I’ll remind you as many times as you want.”

“You sure about that?” she asked, her eyes peeking upward to strike the other with her soulful gaze, “It could get repetitive. You might get annoyed with me.”

“With you? Never.” Adora answered with a quick shake of her head.

She raised an inquisitive brow, “You prepared to swear to that?”

A smile shining with confidence and pride met her inquisitor. “You have my word.”

Catra’s eyes glanced down Adora’s face, falling from her eyes to those lips that only knew how to tell her sweet nothings and butter her up. “I want more than just your word.” she whispered, her soft voice beckoning the blonde closer.

It hardly took any effort to get what she wanted, barely wasting any time in tasting her delicious kisses. She let her mind sink into the sensation, burying her thoughts in how right it felt to have this girl held so close to her body. To feel that warm, familiar heat surrounding and burrowing its way through her body—inside and out.

She didn’t just want her, she needed her. She needed her to overwrite her state of mind, to snuff out the bad thoughts and give her something pleasant to think about. She was done thinking about her past for the day. All she wanted to think about was Adora and how good she made her feel. Just Adora. Only Adora.

***

The pair had moved themselves to the bathroom, working the day’s session off their bodies. The hot water flowing down her skin felt nice, but the blonde’s body pressed firmly against her own felt even better. Breathless moans fell into heated kisses as Adora scrubbed away at Catra’s mind, leaving it blank with a clouding fog that was a worthy rival to the billowing steam.

Her body was pinned to the wall, cool tiles pressing into her back while a leg propped itself between her own. An offering for relief as Adora continued to keep her hands away from where she wanted her most. They were too busy rubbing the foreign color from her chest, enjoying the soft feeling of her breast slip under her fingers’ gentle lather.

It was fine. Catra had grown used to the blonde’s constant teases, becoming well acquainted with the rising simmer that turn into a raging boil under a touch that knew her body far too well. She worked with it, taking her pleasure leisurely and letting her hips fall to Adora’s thigh.

She broke their kiss, tasting the lingering flavor of the blonde’s tongue before licking its remnants from her lips. Adora moved to nibble at her ear, groaning softly in a gentle reminder to their mutual desire. It didn’t go unnoticed under the running shower head, feeling her inner walls respond in excited anticipation. They wanted more but would have to practice their patience as Catra proceeded to rub and grind herself against Adora’s leg. The brunette reached a hand back, pressing her palm against the shower wall while the other held onto the blonde’s shoulder for her support in maintaining balance. And Adora, ever the people pleaser, was eager to help, taking Catra’s ass into her firm grip and stabilizing their motions.

Catra’s teeth sunk into her lower lip, letting the pressure build in her chest for a moment before expelling a breathy gasp. Those lips pressed kiss after scorching kiss that burnt her skin like branding iron, fingers kneading and grabbing at her flesh like they were desperately seeking her corporeal form. They sent her body into a frenzy, turning her into a roaring fire that only knew the primitive urgency to be fed.

“More…” Catra gasped, rubbing herself helplessly against Adora’s skin, desperate to give herself the friction her clit craved.

Adora’s groping hand slithered over the wet surface, finding Catra’s eager entrance between her legs and coaxing her hips to rise and arch to meet her probing fingers. “You want it here?” she asked, moving her other hand lower and spreading the brunette open.

“Yes…” Catra whimpered, “more… even more…” Her arms wrapped around the blonde, letting herself lean against her chest while her hips continued to move and buck under her hands.

Adora watched the euphoric contortion of Catra’s face, observing the need in those radiant jewels that were the brunette’s eyes shine and glisten like she held the universe in her gaze. It was all she could look at, as if trapped in a tantalizing spell that drew her face closer and closer until those lips of hers were back on her mouth, allowing her to drink in her moans and whimpers and make them her own.

The steam grew, covering the small bathroom space in a heated fog that left Catra’s mind just has clouded and her limbs as loose as boiled noodles. A dangerous state of being that threatened to drag her down and out of this moment. She reached a hand back behind Adora’s obstructing figure, twisting the handle until the running water went silent, leaving nothing but the dripping from their own bodies.

Those blue orbs looked to her with a slight hint of confusion, silently questioning her intentions and keeping her hands still in expectation for her response.

“I think we’re warmed up enough.” Catra whispered, using the added silence to draw the blonde in, “Take me to the bed.” she demanded, as assertive and commanding as her aroused body could muster.

The caution in her eyes vanished, disappearing into the steam of their lust. They narrowed in affection, a gentle nod rocking her head to oblige the brunette’s request.

Their dewy bodies found their way to the sheets, collapsing in a bundle of desperate kisses and roaming fingers. The cool air chilled Catra’s body and she could feel the goosebumps dotting every inch of her skin, but it was worth it to be in this familiar place with this familiar warmth pressed firmly to her flesh. She felt those eager hips of Adora’s push against her own, shoving them further over the mattress and tangling themselves into the increasingly dampening white fabric.

She rolled them over, straddling herself over the blonde and giving herself a moment to just appreciate every inch of this merciful angel on earth. Well, she might be a bit more fallen and a lot less pure than the average heavenly being, but she was just the right amount of angelic to make Catra grateful to have her in her life.

“Damn…” she whispered, leaning herself closer and pressing her lips to Adora’s before she could question what sentimental thoughts were coursing through her head.

She couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t want to stop herself. She could never deny herself this desperate need to keep their bodies connected in any way, shape or form—not anymore.

Adora’s touch traced out every inch of her body, fingertips leaving subtle kisses and loving caresses over her skin. They knew well how to tease and prod the sizzling fire that pricked her core with its searing embers. They’ve trained themselves in inching Catra’s arousal just enough to make her want more, baiting her body further into the reservoir of desire, baiting her so deep she doesn’t realize she’s drowning in it.

Those skillful, sinful fingers slithered their devilish touch down lower, finding her slick slit not any closer to drying from the moment they left the shower. They drenched themselves in it, sliding across her sex with their light touch. Catra let a soft groan fall into Adora’s mouth, encouraging the blonde to up her ministrations and increase the pressure of her fingertips. One hand stirred her clit with slow and measured strokes that made her body shiver with each decisive roll and flick. The other kept her bucking body from escaping her onslaught, a biting grip sinking into her flesh and leaving their reddened mark.

The moans that tumbled out of Catra’s throat made the few breaths she could take glued to Adora’s lips harder and harder to manage, feeling the breathless pressure building in her chest clench at her heart and wring her lungs. She was the first to part, the resistance to succumb to the need for air becoming a futile endeavor. But Adora felt no need to give her lips the same break for breath, moving and gliding down her neck with their suckling nips. Each gasp propelled her lower, her hands nudging her hips upward and encouraging her body to climb.

Catra was happy to follow those herding fingers, taking the blonde’s trailing kisses in her subtle ascent. She kept her movements slow, savoring those tender licks and relishing in their tingling effects racing down and around her sensitive nerves.

Her tongue took pause to admire her erecting nipple, embedding its taste into her buds. She gave a gentle bite, sending a breathy gasp rocketing through her lungs. Catra’s eyes found the light smirk coloring Adora’s rosy face with a hue of satisfaction at the elicited reaction. She made a show out of licking and kissing the bitten area, tracing out the teeth marks that dotted her flesh. In part, it could be considered an apology but Catra felt more inclined to believe it to be the blonde mocking her breast’s sensitivity.

Catra didn’t give Adora the chance to reenact her little test, moving her chest out of reach and finding herself straddled even higher atop the blonde’s body. The other accommodated the change in elevation, dragging her tongue along her stomach and dropping kisses across its surface, but she wanted her higher, her lips’ final destination just within sight.

“Catra,” she called her name, tilting her head up to meets her bi-colored gaze, “move your hips up some more for me.”

The brunette gave a soft nod of her head, feeling her insides twist and churn at the invitation. She shifted her hips up further, mounting the blonde’s face carefully while her hands helped to support the transition.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Adora’s breath ghosted over her inner thighs, “just like that—perfect.”

Catra watched the blonde’s own body shimmy itself into an optimal position, lining itself just right with her lower lips. “I’m not smothering you, right?” she asked, airing on the side of caution.

A chuckle tickled the moistened area, “Even if you were, it’d be a pretty good way to go.” she answered with a cheeky grin lining her lips.

Catra returned the smile with a smirk of her own, taking it as a good sign that the blonde was feeling just as eager to carry on as she was. She felt her hands pressing into her thighs, coaxing her hips to lower onto her mouth so she may begin her feast.

Her lips pursed together, the immediate gratification rolling up her body and snowballing into a hot, bundling mess in her chest. She let it built, feeling the fluttering of her inner walls feed the blonde’s hunger with every lapping lick and slurp of her lips. She didn’t let a drop go to wasted, hurriedly consuming her as if she’d it was possible to ever run dry. But how could she ever with Adora just growing better with each session.

At some point, she must feel that she’s perfected this art, mastering the strokes and knowing just the right technique to make her hips desperately grind for more. However, Catra knew that she’d never call it perfect. She could always do better. She would do better. At this point, she might as well be in a competition with herself just to see how far she could push Catra’s mind into a thoughtless void.

“Fuck…” she cursed, her hips jerking when the pressure against her clit built to unbearable levels. But she’d have to bear it, Adora’s fingers forcing her to bear it and keeping her hips grounded to those engulfing lips.

They released her, a tremor rocking her body at the sudden relief before she was left to stew for a moment in the electric shocks that ran over every inch of her inner walls. Her arousal sent a fresh wave for Adora, drinking her up and digging for more.

Catra’s head rolled back, letting her moans release into the air while her hips rode her tongue like it was all she ever wanted. Her eyes glanced back towards the blonde’s body, trailing her raking gaze lower to her naked pelvis and finding it much too irresistible to leave alone. Her tongue wetted her lips at the tantalizing sight, reaching back to find Adora’s own wetness accumulated between her thighs.

A soft groan shook her clit and pulled a delighted chuckle from Catra’s lips. “I just love how wet you get for me, princess.” she said, a soft purr peeking at the back of her throat when Adora’s hips rose to chase her retreating fingers. “Oh, you liked that, did you?” she asked, licking her fingers slowly and making sure Adora could see the hungry glimmer in her eyes as she savored her flavor.

Of course, Catra couldn’t be settled with just a taste. If she was going to eat, she was going to have the whole meal.

“Hey Adora,” she pressed a hand into her blonde locks, pushing for Adora’s attention, “Let go for a second.”

She felt a soft whimper rocket into her sex, the blonde nowhere near done with enjoying her taste.

Her lips pursed together, letting the moan sit in her chest before exhaling, “Don’t worry… I’ll give it right back to you. I just want to change things up a bit.”

The blonde yielded, her grip relaxing to allow Catra the chance to move.

“Good girl,” Catra called her, lifting herself up carefully.

She caught a glance of the mess still lingering on the girl’s lips, a part of herself smudging Adora’s mouth with her scent. A smug, proud feeling filled her chest, her hand caressing the side of her face. A thumb swiped over her moistened, soft lips. The blonde felt prompted to take the digit into her mouth, happily cleaning the gathered remnants from its surface.

Absolutely gorgeous, she thought as she watched the mouth-watering visage still parked between her thighs for just a moment longer. She pulled Adora’s jaw open, drawing her thumb out slowly and watching her tongue slip out slightly in its pursuit. She brought it up to her own lips, taking her indirect kiss as she licked her own tongue. It dragged over the surface of her skin, giving Adora a little preview of just how much she was going to enjoy savoring every little detail of her flavors.

Catra’s shift in position was done cautiously, assuring herself that she wouldn’t cause any injury as she turned her body around. Within a matter of moments, she had a prime view of Adora’s silky body and easy access to every inch of her enticing skin. She ran her fingers across her body, reminding herself that this scene was real—that this moment was real. She imagined she was smearing some kind of paint onto the surface of her flesh, the colors of her life and the proof of her existence, and rubbing it until Adora so it could never be washed clean.

She felt Adora’s stomach flex and tense the closer she got to her hip line, anticipation tightening her muscles while a soft whine rose from her body.

“Sorry,” Catra apologized, “Got a bit carried away there.”

Her body bent forward, snaking her hands between Adora’s legs and pushing them apart until she could see everything. Catra wondered if the blonde liked this, letting herself get this wet without saying anything. Not that she was complaining, of course, but she could stand to be a little more selfish.

She spread the blonde’s lower lips apart, trailing her tongue down the length of her sex, loving how the quivering of her pussy just added a little extra kick to her already alluring taste.

She laughed softly, “See? Now isn’t this already way better?” she asked before licking at her again, giving an extra level of care in tracing the shape of her clit.

Adora hummed, her hips rising and begging for Catra’s tongue in its own cute, little way. “Yeah…” she responded, a hand spreading her own entrance before she felt the blonde’s tongue dig right back in.

It was a beautiful cycle they created together: both giving and receiving, bartering moan for moan and shivering bodies for quivering breaths. Catra couldn’t get enough of it, of Adora’s sweet voice shaking her to her core, of her generous well of glittering gold that made her feel wealthier than the richest billionaire that’s ever known Earth’s soil.

Her fingers dug deeper into her flesh, holding on tight to those bucking hips. She had to devour every inch of her. Not a single speck of her could go to waste. It’d be an immortal sin to waste such sweet nectar and her tongue lapped her up like the heavenly ambrosia she was.

She felt her name muttered into her clit; the letters spelled over the drenched nub in a slow, hot drag. It pushed her body forward over Adora’s raised hips, calling her to return the favor in her own whimpering call. The way her pussy trembled under her breath, how it gasped and twitched at her tongue, it was like it had learned its own name. She moaned her name against, tasted her eager response and called again. Again, and once more, calling Adora. Adora. Adora.

Catra loved how her hips jerked and rocked under her slurping lips but could feel the blonde’s retaliation building steadily with every tight squeeze of her fingers. She wouldn’t take this assault for much longer without paying her back double, and she anticipated as much, wanting to feel her retribution burn a hole thought her body.

Adora’s fingers slithered across her lower back and down her hips, tempting her with whatever plot was cooking in those fingertips that ghosted over her flesh. They kissed her inner thigh, teased ever closer to her dripping entrance and reminding her of the wringing ache that clenched at her cunt.

How long had Adora been neglecting her duties to where she needed her most, biding her time like the calculative lover she was? Dealing low blow after low blow until Catra’s body was ripe and ready, her deadly strike just within reach.

Her fingers poked at her entrance, opening her only slightly and digging just past the surface before retreating completely. Her body went chasing them, getting them back for just a second but their penetration was still too shallow. She’d push them in and immediately take them out again, her lips abandoning her clit to watch how Catra’s pussy would suck her in just a little deeper than the last time in effort to keep them inside. The blonde chuckled softly beneath her, taking her fingers out again and waiting to return the slippery digits.

Her body begged to have them back, her inner walls convulsing and offering her liquid arousal to lure Adora back inside her sweltering body. She yielded, mercifully plunging her fingers back into her drooling cavern and reaching deep to rub at Catra’s favorite spots.

“Yes…” Catra hissed between Adora’s legs, her nails clawing at Adora’s thighs in a desperate attempt to ground her mind, “right there… Right there…”

Adora’s lips went back to her clit, her tongue licking and flicking at the little bundle. So much stimulation, such intense shockwaves firing at her brain, it made her mind loose, a pile of forgetful mush just taking up space in her skull. Like a drug she could never quit. A drug she would never _want_ to quit.

“Fuck me,” she pleaded, gasping for breath between Adora’s legs, “don’t you dare hold back anything.”

The blonde took on the challenge, upping the ante and adding a third unit to her ranks. They shoved themselves deep inside her, reaching into the furthest depths of her soaked caverns and turning her body inside out.

“Yes! Just like that… Fuck me just like that…” she cried against Adora’s eager pussy, watching each tantalizing bread of ecstasy drip and stain the bed sheets darker.

She stared at the girl’s sacred fountain, gazing and marveling at its flushed hue before lapping at the spring. She tasted her quivers dance on her tongue, pressed the flavors firmly over the surface while her hands clawed into the flesh of Adora’s thighs. Each rise of her hips was more delicious than the last, every searching buck and needy jerk pulling her tongue deeper and further into this endless pool. It was driving her mad, and those blessed fingers of her did little to regain her sanity.

Catra couldn’t be sure where the rocking of her own hips ended and where Adora’s thrusts began, but she knew they weren’t meant to last. Every stroke scrambled her body further into a loose, gooey mess, hot magma rumbling and building itself into a glorious eruption.

She sealed her lips around her slick slit, sucking and breathing in every last bit of Adora that she could. Her increasing moans and whimpering cries bade her to give some leeway, to take a breath and start again, but she was too impatient. Air was for the weak and the lack of it never bothered her anyway. If anything, it just made the pressure in her chest that much sweeter.

Adora’s fingers rushed out of her body at the very last second, letting her mouth claim the final blow. Her hands opted, instead, to grip at Catra’s hips, calling for the full strength of every muscle in her fingers to keep her face glued close.

She consumed everything, leaving nothing behind until the brunette was completely drained. Every thought evaporated and each of her desires depleted. There was nothing left of her but a soft buzzing that filled her ears and lulled her into a warm, black void.

***

The first things her eyes found were the stars that dotted the dark sky with their small, glittering light, speckling it with their constellations like a child’s drawing on the wall. There was quite a lot of doodles up there, Catra first noticed before recalling how her consciousness finally gave up at the end there.

Her next thought was to wonder about the time, briefly searching for an answer until she remembered that there was none, only a sleeping blonde that snored silently by her side. Her mouth had fallen open, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of her lips in these hours of quiet and serenity.

She turned herself carefully, adjusting until she could fully appreciate the view in front of her. Such a wonderful view; her only regret was that she couldn’t sketch it into a physical memory. So she stared at her, engraving every inch of every line into her memory until it was practically seared into the back of her eyelids.

When she closed her eyes, she’d see Adora.

While her mind drifted off, she’d feel Adora.

When she’d finally fall back into sleep’s embrace, she’d find Adora waiting for her on the other side, ready to take her hand and shine her light over this murky world.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is truly the worst but I'm happy I was able to bring it right back around again. A big thank you to commenter Rambler for the inspiration. Although it turned out a bit differently from the original plan, as my writing tends to do, I still had fun exploring the field of body art for this part.  
> The "epilogue" is gunna be a two-parter that I'll be posting together. In other words, a two chapters in one day kind of deal. And then I must really move on to new horizons... old horizons... Horizons.  
> Temptation shall not take me a second- third time! But it's been a blast~


End file.
